Creatures in the Forest
by HeartInHand365
Summary: Alice and her friends and enimies are found by four wizards: Luna, Grace, Trent, and Kent Lionheart. They are then brought to a mistical world where everything is going wrong. The evil creatures are taking over their world. Can Alice and friends save it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Crash

"Step on it!" I yelled as we raced away from the crash in my bright yellow Porsche. The crash of which, of course, was our fault. We had a speedy get-away after the fact, but before there was even a thought about causing any mass destruction today, we drove at a casual speed heading towards a party that we were supposedly, "invited" to.

"Hey everybody, we have arrived!" proclaimed the 17 year-old Jack Williams (who is one of seven of us in our "group" and is _really_ cute), as we walked into the party. "Come on in everyone, the party hasn't started yet, because it can't start till we're here!" He said as he waved the rest of us into the crowded house.

"And now that we are, can we leave?" whispered the beautiful Rachel Hiltz; a 17 year-old drama queen who doesn't want to ruin her reputation by showing up at a party that she wasn't invited to. "Yeah," agreed her boyfriend Christopher Teige, "This place gives me creeps. Let's just go home now and avoid this whole unnecessary confrontation waiting to happen." "What are you talking about! If anything bad is going to happen, it'll be all on them, because it's their party, and their house. So why shouldn't se stay?" Jack retorted. "Fine, come on. Let's just get this over with." Rachel unwillingly agreed.

"What do you think you're doing at _our_ party?" asked one of the other group's guys, Leo Newton. "Same as you, we just came to chill out and have a good time," said Jack. "Oh really?" asked Eric Thomison, another guy on the other side. "Yes really!"I exclaimed, speaking for the first time since we arrived. "Hey, we don't want to cause a raucous especially in front of our guests, so could you please just leave?" asked Morgan Barker, the oldest girl (18) in 'their group'. "Not even if you punch me in the gut!" Jack replied. "That can be arranged!" Leo yelled back. "You want to fight buddy?" "Bring it on!"

"Guys, guys, break it up!" Yelled Caroline McCarthy as she and Clara Russo (each from one side) stepped forward to get in the middle of where the two guys were fighting. "Yes, there is no need to start a fight." Clara said agreeing with Caroline. "There is if he just barges into _my _party in _my_ house without even being invited!" "Well, why didn't you invite us? It would have been a lot easier, considering we _wouldn't have come!" _ Jack yelled sarcastically. "Oh, so you come to parties when you're not invited, but you don't come to them when you are invited?" "Mainly yours," Jack said. "Oh, ok! I'll keep that in mind!" Leo said sarcastically.

"Come on let's just go," I said. "No," Jack said back. "Please!" I asked, ready to get down on my knees and beg like a dog. "Why should we? There is no real reason to go." "Why? Are you kidding me? We are going to get in _so_ much trouble if we do not leave at this exact moment." Rachel said answering Jack's question. "Fine," Jack said in a sulking kind of tone, which suddenly perked up. Oh no. That's an idea kind of face, and with Jack, it can't be good. "What are you waiting for?" Eric asked in an extremely sarcastic voice. "This!" Jack said, right before he knocked off what looked like a very expensive vase from the top of a small, round table. "What the heck was that for Williams?!" Leo yelled at Jack as the seven of us ran like the wind out the open front door and jumped into my car.

"Don't think you can run away from us! Come on guys, if it's a chase they want, then it's a chase they're going to get!" "Um, I think I'll stay here," said Elisabeth Johnson. "Are you sure Liz?" asked Jane Peterson.

"Yeah, I'm sure. But thanks anyway Jane." "Sure," "Come on people! Let's get a move on! They'll be all the way to New York city by the time we get on the road!" Leo said as he pushed the rest of them out the door and into his Mercedes. "Let's go give them a chase that they'll never forget!"

For a moment I thought we might be home free, but then I heard the roar of the engine and honking of Leo's Mercedes. Great, they're coming after us. Just what we need: a car chase. We drove as fast as we could without breaking the speed limit towards the packed freeway; the only way to get to my house, which is where we usually go at a time like this. My parents are almost never home, but my house is extremely safe and secure. My dad is a police officer and Leo knows it. That's why we have to hit my street before they get to us.

"Can you go any faster Jack? As you can tell, Leo doesn't give a crap about the speed limit. They'll catch us before we hit the first light," said Luke Smith, a 16 year-old kid who everyone thinks is cool. He is in a way, but if you know him like we do, then you'll see that he can be pretty nerdy at times. "I'm doing my best," Jack said back. "Well your best isn't good enough!" Luke practically yelled. "What do you want me to do Luke, speed through all this traffic? We could get ourselves killed!" "Well, we're probably going to end up crashing anyway with Leo at the wheel," "I don't know," "Guys! Could you stop arguing for one minute and pay attention to the road and what's on it! For example: Leo's Mercedes!!!" I yelled as Caroline started to hyperventilate. She doesn't really care for car chases, or anything else that's dangerous for that matter.

Then Edward Collins, the extremely good looking and sweet 18 year-old said, "Guys, you're really freaking out Caroline, can you please calm down and-" "SPEED IT UP!!!" Luke screamed at the same moment that I saw Leo's Mercedes in the rear-view mirror. "Oh no, oh no! This can't be the end!!!" "Calm down Caroline, it's going to be alright," Edward said trying to make Caroline feel better. But it didn't work very well, because she only got worse as they got closer. Then, (finally) Jack sped up to about 100mph. We were really zooming now. But that doesn't mean that Leo wasn't still after us. He stayed at about the same speed, but I think we were going a little bit faster. I love my Porsche.

We were racing away with the wind in our hair and their Mercedes on our tail. We were so close, I could _feel_ it! But then, all of a sudden, there was a huge amount of cars in front of us. And when I say huge, I mean _huge!_

It all happened so quickly after that. Jack tried to slow down, but he was going too fast. He got to about 65mph before he hit the car in front of him, which hit the car in front of him, etcetera, etcetera, so on and so on. And of course, Leo crashed into more cars without even slowing down! Now we had a problem.

There was honking and yelling everywhere around us. I couldn't even hear my own thoughts! "We have to get out of here!" Christopher yelled. "Yeah, the cops will be here any minute, and if my dad is with them then we're in trouble!" I yelled back over the screaming. "Ok, let's go!" Jack yelled. We started to move slowly towards the nearest exit. At least my Porsche isn't in to bad of a condition. It's extremely strong and safe. "Oh no, the cops!" Luke yelled. "Great, just what we need," Jack mumbled to himself.

"Step on it!" I yelled as we raced away from the crash in my bright yellow Porsche. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Jack yelled back. "Are they fallowing us?" Caroline asked still seeming a bit frightened. "Who, the cops?" Luke asked. "No. Leo." Caroline corrected him. "No, I don't think they are." Edward said answering her question. "Good. Hopefully they got arrested or something," she said. "I don't think they're that stupid as to stay there just waiting for the cops to find them. They probably just gave up and went home. I don't think it would be a very good idea to come after somebody when that someone was going home to find a police officer waiting to see if they were alright. They probably thought that too," Jack said.

Once we got to my house, Jack shut off the engine and we sat in the car listening to the quiet for a minute until Jack finally spoke up. "We need to lay low for awhile. We should probably separate too, like in groups of two or three. Oh, and no fancy cars. Sorry Alice." "That's ok; I'll have to send my Porsche to a mechanic anyway, before my parents see the dents." I said. "Alright, let's get into groups. Edward, you can go with Caroline and Luke. Rachel, you and Christopher can go together since most people know that you're dating and are used to seeing you together. That leaves you and me Alice. Is everybody happy?" Jack asked. "Yeah," Luke muttered. I wonder what his problem is. Everyone else either said yes or nothing at all, and then Jack told us which cars we would be using. Jack and I got the black convertible (yay!), it blended in nicely. Rachel and Chris got the Ford, and Edward, Caroline, and Luke got the Chevy.

"You know guys, we probably won't be seeing each other as much." I said. "Yeah, I know," Caroline whispered sounding sad. "It'll be ok. This will all be over soon." Edward said comforting her yet again. "Ok, for the next few weeks, we will just have to lay low. Don't cause too much attention in or out of school. And Alice, if your dad tells you about the crash, you should probably act surprised; like you didn't know about it yet." Jack told us. "Ok, I can do that." I told him. "Everyone, discuss where you will meet each other later, and may you all stay safe. We will meet at the ball field two weeks from today at 5:00pm. Got it?" "Yes," we replied. "Good."

~ 6 ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: English

That night, Jack called me and said that he would pick me up for school in the morning. He did, but earlier than I expected. I wasn't ready yet and he had to wait a good 5 minutes before I finally got out to the car. "I'm so sorry, I'll be sure to be ready faster tomorrow." "It's ok; we've still got a little time left before school starts." "Yeah, well let's just leave already before that time brushes past us." "Alright, on we go."

As we reached the school, I noticed Eric Thomison and Morgan Barker huddled together on a bench, whispering what looked like a very violent conversation. "What do you think they're arguing about?" I asked Jack. "Huh, what? Oh, them. I don't really know, or care." "Well, I bet they're talking over a plan like we did yesterday in the car." "Come on, stop worrying about them and let's get to class."

We walked along the sidewalk until we got to our first period classroom, where we would be facing our English teacher, Mr. Horn. A lot of the kids in his classes call him Corny Horn behind his back. I don't, but I still laugh whenever I hear someone saying it.

"Good morning students," Mr. Horn said as the tardy-bell rang. "Today we will be learning about division. And by division, I mean dividing up sentences into phrases. Ha, ha, ha! Boy, I crack myself up." That's another thing about Mr. Horn. He is always making stupid jokes comparing English and Math. But sometimes we think it's because he is so old that he actually thinks he is a math teacher.

"Loser," Jason Davis whispers to his friend John Henry. "I know you think of me more as a friend than a teacher, but that doesn't mean that I am not top authority here, because I am." Mr. Horn said to the class. "Yeah right," I heard Jason say. "Corny Horn, a friend: now that's a good joke!" Jason is always making unfriendly remarks to teachers; indirectly of course. I wish he'd just shut up and let us all get on with life, because whenever he gets caught or heard by a teacher, the whole class has to suffer. Whoever the target is at that time has to stop the class and lectures Jason on the right and wrong things to say to his teachers.

"Well now Mr. Davis, is there something that you would like to share with the class?" "Only the bell that rings when your class is over." There are a few snickers from the other students. Even Jack lets out a little chuckle. Oh, and as if you didn't already know, Jason back-talks too. "Alright Mr. Davis, if you insist on getting a detention, I won't be shy on giving you one." "That's quite alright; there is no need to give one something that one already has." "One more rude remark and it's the principal's office for you." "You can bring the principal here for all I care. We happen to know each other quite well." "That's a great idea." Mr. Horn walks to the intercom and asks the principal to come to his room immediately.

Five minutes pass and the principal walks into the classroom. "Thank you so much for coming in such a hurry Dr. Dorf." A couple of the more trouble-making kids start bursting into laughter. Almost every single student in school calls Dr. Dorf "Dr. Dork" behind his back, or hears somebody else whispering it. So everybody in school at least knows about his "nickname".

Mr. Horn turns to glare at the students, and then faces Dr. Dorf again. "You're welcome, now what seems to be the problem?" "It's Jason Davis again. He has been back-talking me today. Not to forget how rude he was." "I see. Well we are going to have to deal with that. I'm so sorry for the time he has wasted in your class. Mr. Davis, if you would be so kind as to come with me to my office, then we can call your parents." "I'd be delighted to accompany you, but I'd much rather stay and listen to the lesson Corn- I mean Mr. Horn was about to teach us."

"Nice try, now let's go." Dr. Dorf led Jason out of the classroom and Mr. Horn started up his lesson on phrases. But he didn't get very far. The bell rang after about ten minutes. "Well, I have a different second period then you do, so I guess I'll see you later," I said to Jack. "Ok, bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Disappearing Diary

Second period Drama was boring. All we did was learn about Shakespeare and stuff. I already know about Shakespeare for goodness sake! Miss Carter taught us this last year! On to third period: bleck. That's all I have to say about science. I hate it so much; if I could take a broom and sweep it up, I would. Now to forth period, Trigonometry. What's surprising about me is that I love math. It comes naturally to me. Everybody says that math and science are related, and I get that. The only reason that I can keep a steady B in science is because there is math involved.

In my last couple periods, I have been able to act normal around the rest of my groupies. Well, that is until now…

I was sitting in my seat when I heard a high-pitched squeal beside me. I turned to see Rachel with a frightened look on her face. "Alice!" She almost screamed. "Quiet down, if you were any louder, I bet Canada would be able to hear you." "Sorry, but it's urgent!" "Ok, tell me." "My diary has disappeared!" "Maybe your brother stole it." "Impossible, he slept over at his friend's house last night." "And…" "Well, it was right where it was supposed to be when I checked on it last night, but this morning it was gone!" "Calm down Rachel. Does anybody else know about your diary?" "No, not besides you and Caroline, and you guys haven't been over for at least a week. And anyways, I trust you guys. I know you two would never ever steal it." "You're right about that," I said.

"Who would steal my diary?" Rachel asked with a puzzled expression. "The question is: why would somebody want your diary?" "I honestly don't know Alice. There's nothing extremely important in it. Except…" "Except what Rachel?" "Well, I did keep some important information in it, along with about $450."

"What important information?" "All about me, you, Christopher, and the rest of us, some stuff about my parents, and a couple codes." "Codes to what?" "My locker and something else I think." "Ok. Wait, did you sign it anywhere?" "Yeah, at the bottom of like every page I wrote something on, why?" "Because whoever took your diary can use your signature to break into your bank accounts on the internet." "How is that possible?" "They can scan in your name and use it to take money out of your accounts." "That's horrible! What am I going to do?" "Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to get your diary back." "I sure hope so, and soon."

The next day in Trig Rachel came running over to me again. "Oh Alice, guess what?" "What?" "When I woke up this morning, my diary was right back where I put it." "Was anything missing; the money, anything?" "No, not a thing, and I checked my bank accounts this morning and all of the money was where it should be." "Wow," I said. "Yeah, and what's even weirder than that, is that there was a note inside it." "Do you have it with you?" "Yeah, here," she said as she handed it to me. The note said:

I am terribly sorry for taking your diary and worrying you so much, I just needed to borrow it for a little while.

Sincerely,

Luna and Grace

"Yeah, that's weird all right." I said. "Who are Luna and Grace? And what would they want with my diary?" Rachel asked. "I don't know, but we're going to find out. I'll ask Jack at lunch if he knows anybody by those names." "Ok and I'll ask Chris." "Great, we'll meet up at the cars after school to share our findings."

After Trig was over, I met Jack at lunch and explained Rachel's diary disappearance. First I told him about yesterday, and then I told him about what happened this morning and about the letter. "I don't know a Luna or Grace, sorry Alice." "It's alright Jack, we'll keep looking."

"Hey, Alice!" yelled Lanie Goldstein, one of the girls in my History class as she came running up to our table. "Oh, hey Lanie," I said back to her. "Alice, I'm sorry to say that I was listening in on your conversation, but I heard you say something about a Luna and Grace, is that correct?" "Yeah, why?" "Are you looking for them, Luna and Grace?" "Yes I am. Do you know them?"

"Well, I don't actually know them, but the only Luna and Grace I've heard of are Luna and Grace Lionheart, sisters of the twins Kent and Trent Lionheart. They are 12th graders. They are very quiet and they keep to themselves most of the time. They all have straight A's and they're all very creative. I believe that a couple of them play the piano." "That sounds like what we're looking for, thank you so much Lanie!" "You're welcome Alice. Oh, and if you wanted to talk to them, they always sit in the same place every single day at lunch." "Where?" I asked. "Right over there," Lanie said as she pointed across the cafeteria to a table in the corner holding four very attractive students.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Lionhearts

"Wow," I said astonished at the sight of the Lionheart kids. "Yeah, they're an interesting bunch. Very kind when you get a chance to talk to them," Lanie said. "Oh, well I better get back to my table, lunch is almost over and I still have to eat my sandwich. Bye," she said. "Bye," we said back to her.

"I'm going to go talk to them," I said. "Hold on a minute, I think you should wait until you can get Rachel to come. Besides, it's too late to do it now," said Jack the moment before the bell rang. "See?" "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get on to fifth period." "Ok, let's go."

The rest of the school day was pretty normal. As soon as the bell at the end of the last period rang, I jumped out of my seat and almost ran to the cars. I found Rachel waiting for me by Jack's black convertible, just like we had planned earlier in the day.

"Hey Rachel," I said as I got closer enough for her to hear me. "Hey Alice, does Jack know anything about Luna or Grace? Because Christopher said he'd heard of them from somewhere, but he wasn't quite sure where." "Oh, well Jack doesn't, but Lanie Goldstein from my History class does." "Really? Why did you ask her?" "Well, I didn't really ask her. She was kind of listening in on our conversation at lunch and heard us mention Luna and Grace. So she thought she'd come over and ask us what we wanted to know about them."

"And…" "And, she told us that she does know of a Luna and Grace. Turns out they are two of four Lionhearts." "Lionhearts, what's a lionheart?" "Not "a", "who". Lionheart is their last name. Luna and Grace Lionheart have two twin brothers, Kent and Trent Lionheart. Lanie told us that they keep to themselves most of the time. They are extremely smart and beautiful too."

"Wow, I can't believe it. We may have actually found my diary thief." "Remember, it did say that they only barrowed it." "Yeah, whatever," Rachel said. "Well, what are we going to do about this?" "I think we should go talk to them at lunch tomorrow," I suggested. "Ok, I guess that's a good idea; tomorrow at lunch then."

The next day during Trig, Rachel looked extremely tense. And then once we got to lunch she almost doubled over backwards when I pointed out the table where the Lionheart kids sat. "Are you ok? Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's just get this over with. We'll just ask Luna and Grace why they took my diary, and "how" they got it for that matter, then kick it on out of there." "Fine with me, come on."

We walked over to the corner of the lunch room in silence. Once we got there, all four of the Lionhearts looked up at us at the exact same time. "Is there something that you need to talk to us about?" one of the girls asked. I'm still not sure who is who yet, maybe I should ask. "Um, yes there is," Rachel said shyly. "And that would be…" one of the boys said. "Now don't be rude Trent, they only need to talk." "Yes, of course Luna." So that's Luna, the one with the light-blonde hair, and Trent is the one with the black hair. That must mean that the one with the brown hair is Grace, and the one with the dirty-blonde hair is Kent.

"You were saying?" Luna asked us. "Yeah, well, you see…a couple days ago when I woke up my, um, book that I write in, it's sort of like a secret journal-" "You mean like a diary?" Grace said and then gave a little giggle, cutting off Rachel. "Yeah, like a diary. Well, as I was saying, my, diary was gone when I woke up, but it was right where it was supposed to be the night before."

"Well that's a bit of bad luck for you I suppose," Kent said in a humorous voice and then was kicked and glared at by Luna. "Yep, that's what I thought too, until yesterday morning when I found it right back where I usually put it." "I see," Kent said, once again humorously. "I had no idea who would want my diary or why until I found a note inside of it after it had been returned. That is why I have come to talk to you now; because of this note," Rachel said as she handed the not e to Luna.

"You came to us because this note has our names on it? That's a bit far-fetched, don't you think?" "That's what we thought at first, but then we thought about it some more, and once we heard about you enough from one of our friends, like the fact that you keep to yourselves most of the time, we at least had to try and see if you were the culprit after all." I said to them. Then Rachel said, "Not to point fingers or anything, but you two," she pointed to Luna and Grace, "Are like the only Luna and Grace in the entire school that we know of that hang out together. I don't think there even is another Luna at all."

"I understand where you are getting your hypothesis, and I respect the time you have taken to figure this out." Luna said. "I also respect your courage to come up and confront us about this." Grace added. "We agree," Kent and Trent said at the same time. "This has nothing to do with you brothers." Luna said. "Ah sister, but it does." Trent said correcting her.

"Whatever, so was it you or not?" Rachel said obviously getting impatient. "Don't you be rude either Rachel," I told her. "No, no, it's quite alright. For it was in fact my sister and I." Grace said. "What! Why didn't you just tell us that earlier?" Rachel yelled quietly. "We needed to see if you were ready for the truth. And I suppose you are…now…" Luna said in a sort of mysterious tone.

"What is the truth? I'm still not quite sure." Rachel said. "How much are we going to tell them?" Kent whispered rather loudly to Luna. "Everything," she said answering him. "Are you sure Luna? Is it the right time?" "Well, not right here and now. But very soon…" she told him.

"Rachel and Alice, is it?" Luna asked us. "If you mean our names, then yes," I told her. "Well then, if you would be so kind, as to meet us with your other four friends and seven "enemies" as you call them in your dairy, at the ball field in about a week and a half at 2:00pm, then we will explain everything to you that you need to know." Luna told us.

"Wait, why all of us, and why our enemies? I mean, they're our _enemies!_" Rachel said. "We need all of you there. If you all do not all come, then we will have to go on without the rest of you. But you would all be in a lot more danger then than you would be if you all came. But it is still very dangerous." "Ok, I am _so_ confused." Rachel said. "I am too, but we'll be there if it means understanding more of this.

We said our goodbyes to the Lionhearts and headed back to our lunch table, not even bothering to get out any food, considering that the bell will be ringing any second now. The last thing I said to Rachel before it did ring, was, "Don't you think it's a little peculiar that a week and a half is the exact time we were all planning to meet, and at the ball field for that matter?" "Yes," she said back to me. "Very peculiar…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Secrets and Surprises  


~1 ½ weeks later~

It took a while to convince everyone to come; our enemies mainly. Jack and Christopher agreed immediately: Jack because of the adventure and excitement, and Christopher because Rachel was going. It took a little while to make Caroline and Edward go. Edward thought it could be dangerous and again wanted to do whatever he could to protect Caroline, and Caroline didn't really have an answer. But they eventually said they'd go. Luke sounded like he really wanted to go at the same time that he didn't. It was sort of weird; like he was willing himself to go, but thought it may be a bad idea.

Our enemies were a whole other story. Leo and Eric were completely against it at first. But Morgan and Jane Peterson thought it might be a good way to get together and forget our differences, and insisted on going. And because Eric and Morgan were going out, Eric had to agree. And because Jane and Leo were very close, but in a sibling kind of way, Leo had to change his mind. Clara Russo considered all of the pros and cons about going, and, after a lot of thinking, decided to go along. Elizabeth was easier than Edward! She knew instantly that that was the right thing to do. It's like she had this feeling, a gut instinct you could call it, that told her to go.

The last person I had to convince was Drake. He either doesn't have a last name, or just doesn't tell anybody about it. He is one major scary creep. When I went up to talk to him (and trust me it took a lot of guts to do so) he didn't even answer me. He just went along doing what he was doing, acting like a total jerk. But then the next day, there was a note in my locker that said, "I'll be there." Pretty weird huh?

Well, it's 1 ½ weeks since we talked to the Lionheart kids, and it is 1:45pm. Right now, Jack and I are heading out to the ball field to meet everybody else.

Once we finally got there, we see about six or seven other kids waiting out in the center of the field. We head out towards them and notice that it is about half of each of our groups, which are separated into three smaller groups: one for our side, one for their side, and one for whoever wants to communicate with someone from the other side. It's pretty complicated. We decide to head towards the middle with the random assortment of people.

"Hey Morgan, hey Rachel," I say to the two girls who seem to be getting along nicely in the middle. "Hi Alice," they said back to me. "So now we wait…" Jack said after he took another look around the field. "Yep, I guess that's all we can do for now," Rachel said.

"Hey, look," Morgan said after about 15 minutes had past. "It's Leon and Jane." "And there's Christopher," Rachel said. "I guess that's everybody then," I pointed out. "Ok, so are these Lionheart people?" Christopher said coming up to us. "Oh they'll be here," Rachel said as a car came racing past us. Then it came back our way and skidded to a stop. It looks to me like a Ferrari. I prefer Porsches though.

Out of the car came the Lionhearts; first Luna, then Grace, Trent, and Kent. "So are you going to tell us why we came here? Or can we go home now?" Leo remarked rudely. "Be patient Leo, we will explain," Luna said calmly. They walked in unison to the middle of the field at the same time we scooted back a few yards, maybe more. They looked like they were gods and goddesses; like they were in control. They stood in the center facing one direction. I, like everyone else, assumed that they wanted us to move in front of them, so we did.

"We have gathered you all here today, to discuss a huge problem. But first we must explain who we are, and where we come from," Trent told us. "Well, to start off," Grace began. "We aren't human. We are wizards. We have supernatural powers and abilities." "Yeah and why should we believe that?" Leo retorted. "Quiet Mr. Newton, we are telling the entire truth, and if you don't believe us, then that is just too bad. We need your help, but first we must explain to you what is happening," Luna said in a demanding sort of tone. "You may continue Grace."


End file.
